Halloween Transport
by Hinata-chan89
Summary: It's a party on the night before halloween but that doesn't mean weird things don't happen... R&R better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a Halloween party the night before Halloween… Just because it's not Halloween doesn't mean that weird things can't happen Enko**

**(Destiny) should know,the weirdest thing happened to her the night before Halloween. R&R it's T just to be safe. Couples: to be decided**

**(review with votes/suggestions) Keep in mind however that Enko is Naruto's sister**

Running through the darkness she started laughing. Her friends' voices echoing in the background.

"Bree-bree!" one called for another. "Hey! Where's Brina?"

"Destiny stole the Santa hat!" called another, "Where'd she go?" Then spotting her they chased.

Using her new found speed, which she had discovered only a few days prior, she ran from them Inuyasha style; arms loose behind her,

feet moving rapidly making hardly any sound if not for her flip-flops. As they caught up to her she flopped to the ground passing the hat

off to its owner. She was wearing tight shorts that extended to just above her knees and a black jacket over which she wore a short

camouflage green army style dress, unbuttoned, that she had bought a few years earlier. She was also wearing a headband; made from an

old costume, thin cardboard, and tinfoil upon which was the hidden leaf village's symbol, on her forehead. Getting up she ran past her

friends she searched for the two that were missing: Brina and Brandon. Finding them she told Brina that she was going to 'disappear'.

"OK." Brina answered giving her a thumbs up as she ran off.

"Where's Destiny!" Brina called out.

"Des-des!" Her other friend called.

Then as they neared her hiding spot she took off running once again. Then suddenly she fell. Expecting to hit the ground she put her hands

in front of her face, but the ground she hit wasn't hard, but soft, unlike the ground of her yard this ground was covered in thick, wet, soft

grass. Reaching around trying to find a patch of familiar ground she instead found a notebook. Her notebook but not just any of her

notebooks, it was her drawing notebook. She had put lined and printer paper in the pockets just that morning. Checking the pockets she

found the paper just as she had left it, as well as a pencil with several containers of lead (A/N: a lead/mechanical pencil) and a large

eraser. She also found a small backpack nearby, as though someone had expected her to show up. Putting her supplies inside the

backpack she slipped it onto her back and looked around. She was still in the same clothes, but as she reached up to readjust her

headband she noticed that it felt different. Grabbing it she pulled it off and realized it was no longer the cheap imitation made of tinfoil and

cardboard, but a real and true hitai-ate, with a metal plate on it. In sudden understanding she looked down to her feet where her flip-flops

had been replaced by the standard sandals worn by every character in all the Naruto manga she had ever read. She looked back to her

hitai-ate, being in bad light she couldn't clearly see the symbol, so she walked towards a clearing where the moonlight reached the ground

confirming her suspicions; it was a leaf symbol. Replacing her hitai-ate she looked around once more. Figuring it would be a good idea to

know just where she was she looked for a large tree to climb.

**I will update when I'm either on someone's alerts list or when I get a review**


	2. I'm Uzumaki Enko!

Reaching the top of a nearby tree she looked around and was amazed by what she saw; to her right there was a massive wall and to her left there was a village.

"Konohagakure…" She whispered in awe then she noticed a huge stone monument in the distance, another assurance that she was in the Naruto world.

To reach the top of the tree she was now on, she had tried experimenting with jumping ability and found that she could jump just like the Naruto characters. Jumping to the ground with newfound ease, she decided to find out just what else she was capable of…

Back at Destiny's House

"Des-des?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Someone go tell her mom that she's missing!"

Back to Destiny

She found that she could run faster and had more stamina in doing so; she had also discovered that she had control over her chakra. Jumping through the forest towards Konoha she heard voices that, for some odd reason, sounded familiar. Slowing and then coming to a complete stop she looked down on the small four-person group. Rather than it being the people the thought it would be, team 7, it was four sound Nin. One of which, she noted to herself, is Orochimaru. Being careful not to make any noise she crept backwards preparing to continue her journey to Konoha, she heard a menacing snake-like voice.

"We have company." Then several people standing and begin jumping from limb to limb climbing upwards to where she was. Realizing the danger of the situation, she being without weapons, she scrambled then began jumping towards Hokage tower, but now with more urgency than before. She knew that the fact that Orochimaru and the other sound Nin were here was bad news and knew she'd have to tell… well whoever was Hokage at the time. Leaping frantically from tree to tree she finally reached the edge of the forest. Jumping down to the ground she ran towards Hokage Tower pumping chakra to her legs so as to run even faster. When she reached the center of the city she looked up to the top of what was Konoha's Hokage Tower, which wasn't too hard to find considering the amount of signs posted around the tower. As she began walking towards the front of the massive building she realized that she couldn't go by her English name of Destiny, plus she had an Irish last name which wouldn't help her explain anything about how she had become a leaf Nin, thinking as she walked, she remembered one of the characters she had drawn, which in turn reminded her of her manga alias; Uzumaki Enko. Enko being the translation of her name from English to Japanese that a friend had given her and Uzumaki being the surname she had come up with, now the only problem was that Naruto would share the surname, but she figured that wouldn't matter too terribly much.

Walking to the entrance of the tower she was intercepted by two ANBU, one of which asked for a password. Hitting her forehead for being so stupid as to think she would be able to talk to the Hokage without having to worry about security.

"Orochimaru is in the forest, I saw him myself. That's the only reason I'm here." Determined to see the Hokage she added, "I need to speak with Hokage-sama and let 'em know." She almost faltered when referring to the Hokage's gender. The ANBU seemed to exchange worried glances as they moved aside to let her enter.

She once more found a large assortment of signs, which made it easy to find the Hokage's office where she was met by yet another ANBU.

"Who are you?" He asked. Destiny had made up her mind about her name and stated it with pride.

'Uzumaki Enko! I need to speak with Hokage-sama on an urgent matter!" The ANBU stared at (uhh…) Enko then peeked in the door calling to the Hokage that 'some Uzumaki brat.' Was here to see her. 'Good' Enko thought to herself, that meant that Tsunade was still Hokage.

"Go ahead." The ANBU moved to the side letting her pass, then shutting the door behind her.

Looking around the brightly lit room Enko noticed a slightly perturbed Tsunade.

"You don't look familiar." Tsunade stared at Enko suspiciously.

"Well, umm… you see I kinda haven't been here since I was really little." She scratched the back of her head. "Heh… heh…"

Glaring at Enko Tsunade asked, "What business do you have here? And what was your name?"

"Well, I saw Orochimaru in the forest inside the wall on the way here, he was with three other sound Nin. And my name is Uzumaki Enko." Tsunade stared at her.

"You saw Orochimaru WHERE!"

"Like I said before the forest inside the village wall." Tsunade's eyes went wide with worry.

"Awww, crap! Shinami!" She yelled, the ANBU outside peered in once again. "Orochimaru is in the village send the signal!" Rushing away the ANBU did as he was told. "So how is it that your surname is shared with Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade asked rummaging around through scrolls and other items on her desk. Enko realized that she had no story prepared until she, once again, remembered her character.

"He's my younger brother." Tsunade suddenly stopped rummaging around and turned to Enko, eyebrows raised and eyes bulging with her mouth agape. Enko sweat dropped at Tsundes reaction, placing her hand behind her head and 'Heh…Heh…'-ing again.

**Big thanks to ****B.J. Sanders ****for my only review so far!**

**As always R&R!**

**Enko: AHHH! It's Orochimaru!**

**Orochimaru: o.o –stares-**

**Enko: -start throwing Kunai at him-**

**Orochimaru dodges and runs away**

**Enko: Coward –glares after Orochimaru- Well review! xD**


	3. QUESTIONS ANSWERED!

**Another big thanks to ****B.J. Sanders ****for reviewing (btw) O'Brien :)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing ;-;**

"Tsunade you really shouldn't do that…" Enko trailed off as Tsunade stopped staring and started rubbing her temples.

"Ok, let me get this straight… Naruto is your… younger brother?" Tsunade asked still looking skeptical.

"Yup" Enko rubbed the back of her head smiling.

"So, then, where have you been all these years?" Tsunade asked the question she dreaded.

"Well, I've been um, Training." Enko replied giving Tsunade a look just as skeptical. They stare at each other for a little while.

"Okay so then where? Training where that is." Tsunade asked again clarifying her question. "And with who?" Enko just stared at her for a few seconds then with a huge smile replied.

"I was training with Shusuke-sensei! Though he died last year and I've been out on my own training for the past year." Tsunade stared at her some more before saying.

"You never answered where…"

"Everywhere." Enko said back with a grin. Tsunade just continued string before heaving a sigh and leaning back in her chair.

"Well, I suppose you want to see your brother soon?" She stated/asked o.o

"Yeah!" Enko answered back still grinning. Tsunade quickly wrote down directions and an address, handed it to Enko and sent her off saying.

"I want to see you back in the morning, since you're jounin you should be off on missions." Stopping in her tracks Enko turned to Tsunade asking.

"Is it close to academy graduation? And if it is could I be assigned a team?" She grinned again and ran out the door to go find Naruto.

Tsunade meanwhile thought about her request, it was in fact time to assign teams and she believed that the girl probably could teach, she just didn't know if she should trust her so soon.

**Sooooo Sorry for the late update, I've been bombarded by homework x.x**

**Trust me not fun anyways I'll try and update really really soon**

**Enko: sfweeee! Does a dance Finding Naruto Naruto Naruto! Finding Naruto runs off towards Naruto's apartment**

**Naruto: ……**

**Enko:…. Hi Bro! XD**

**Naruto: ….. umm, ohaiyou…**

**Enko: so what's goin on?**

**Naruto: umm blink blink I dunno, who are you?**

**Enko: grins evilly I'm your sister xD**

**Naruto: ….. Stares in awe**


	4. The Meeting

**disclaimer: It applies ;(**

--------

Enko was grinning broadly as she walked out of Hokage tower, the ANBU staring as she went. 'Hmmm, Now to find Naruto!' She laughed out loud, gaining some stares, as she though of finally meeting him. She walked slowly, taking in all the sights, those of which she had only seen in books, but in color were even more amazing. The sun was beginning to rise and she watched as shops began opening. Waving at whoever waved and smiling the whole way. She finally reached the address on the paper Tsunade had given to her, the apartment number was listed as well. Walking up the stairs she turned to the left, and stated scanning the room numbers. The fifth door on the left, she knocked and heard some grumbling behind the door, a thump as something fell, then the door opened displaying a sleepy looking Naruto, who was still in his pajamas.

Blinking, he stared back at her, she was still grinning and he tilted his head to the side.

"Ummm, ohaiyou… I guess…" She suddenly started laughing, which caught him off guard and he fell over in shock.

"Ohaiyou, Naruto-ni-chan!" she giggled, placing both hands behind her head. Naruto immediately sprung back up.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY DID YOU JUST CALL ME NI-CHAN?" Naruto shouted pointing as her, this only made her laugh harder.

"Because I'm your sister silly!" Naruto just stared for a while then folding his arms, asked.

"I thought I didn't have any family left, so how are you here?" Enko stuck to her earlier story, saying.

"I've been off training for the past," she paused thinking. "13 years or so."

"So you were here when the Kyuubi attack happened?" Naruto asked, his head falling slightly.

"Yeah, but I was only four, so I don't remember a whole lot from then." Enko smiled at Naruto, punching him lightly in the shoulder, then grinned evilly, "So, ya' wanna go shopping Naruto?" Naruto looked up at her slightly panicked, while she laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "No worries, I'll pay for myself…" she then trailed off, smacking her forehead, which hurt her hand more than her head xD "well, no I can't never mind, I still don't have any Konoha money, heck I have no money at all yet!" She laughed out loud again until Naruto poked her.

"If you promise to pay me back in full I'll let you borrow some money." He stared at her for a bit, and she at him, then she nodded.

"Definitely!" They both smiled and started cracking up again. When they both calmed down a bit Enko told Naruto. "Well, you go get into your clothes and I'll make you some ramen!" Naruto's eyes instantly light up as he ran to get dressed. Enko laughed a bit again, then walked into Naruto's kitchen, pulling out a cup of instant ramen for both of them, she followed the directions and heated it up, just as the ramen finished, Naruto came through the doorway, grinning and proudly displaying his leaf headband. Naruto and Enko both ate their ramen I silence, when they were both done, they discarded the empty cups in the trash and walked out the door, Naruto locking it on the way out.

As naruto and Enko walked into the main street, and near the stores, enko started explaining a bit of her situation to Naruto.

"Well, I wanted to let you know, I ended up losing most of my weapons last night." Naruto looked up at her suddenly.

"How?" Enko returned his glance then replied.

"I saw Orochimaru and panicked a bit, I was camping out, but somehow my weapons ended up missing." She grinned sheepishly, both hands behind her head again.

"Ahhh, so that's why you wanted to go shopping? To replace your weapons?"

"Yeah." Naruto told her exactly where she could find the weapons shop and then told her to meet him at Ichiraku, which he also gave her directions to. Pulling out his precious wallet, Naruto took a few dollars from it then handed it to Enko, who bowed to Naruto.

"Arigato, Nii-san." Naruto smiled and nodded, rubbing the back of his head, before waving and heading off in the direction of Ichiraku. As he did Enko turned towards the Weapons shop and set off to find it.

**sorry it's so short ._.;;**

**Yes, Hope you all enjoyed it :D and sorry it took so long D; I really hate homework, but I should be updating more often now, IT"S SUMMER:D -does a happy dance- Yes, well, I want some pairing ideas if you kind people would be so generous .**

**Till then ;D see ya'!**


	5. Weaponry

Enko Rounded the corner coming to the place where she could stock her weapon supply. She walked in gazing at the innumerable amount of kunai, shuriken, senbon needles and such. She picked up several kunai testing their weight and placing them in a basket of sorts. She also found about 20 shuriken and 30 senbon. She then walked toward the back of the store, spotting swords. She walked to them, lifting one katana from it's stand and, after setting the basket down, tying the sword around her waist and drawing it several times. Not finding it to her liking she tried another, this one was a traditional looking sword with a dragon etched into the sheath, also engraved into the sheath was the character for fate. She tried it on, drew it several times and found that it was perfect, along with the katana came a tonto knife (which was about the size of a dagger). It also had the kanji fate on it. Enko walked to the front desk, buying the weapons as well as pouches in which to put them, surprisingly nobody had noticed that she had none. After placing her weapons in their respective pouches, she walked toward Ichiraku, waving to people who's faces she had seen even in the manga. Grinning all the way, suddenly she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched, she glanced behind her and spotted a walking square rock. Anybody who was familiar with Naruto knew that this was Konohamaru and his friends. She turned on her heel and pointed at them, shouting loudly.

"KONOHAMARU!! OUT NOW!!" after a giant poof of smoke (and some coughing) Konoharmaru and his two friends appeared. "First off, there's no such thing as a square rock ." Enko stated, "Secondly why are you following me?"

"I'm Konohamaru!!" Enko rolled her eyes.

"I already know that…"

"And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Enko was now thouroughly annoyed, and showed it by smacking Konohamaru across the back of the head. "OWWW!!"

"WHY-ARE-YOU-FOLLOWING-ME!?" Enko asked holding Konohamaru by the scarf and poking him on the forhead, directly below his goggles.

"Because you went to Naruto-ni-san's house this morning and left with him… ARE YOU HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!?" Enko glared.

"No, I'm his sister, Baka." She put him down and continued on her way, leaving the three to stare in wonder.

As Enko arrived at Ichiraku, she was met by the distinct smell of beef ramen. Walking past the curtains of the stand, she walked in and sat next to Naruto.

"Hiya!" She said grinning. The store keeper sat a bowl of beef ramen in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind beef ramen." Naruto said scratching at the back of his head.

"Heh, I love it, it's my favorite!" She replied, grabbing a pair of chopsticks, clapping her hands together with an 'itadakimasu!' and chowing down. Between the two of them they had about 20 bowls. Enko payed with what was left of the money Naruto had given her that morning.

"Now I can pay you back an even amount." She said grinning teasingly. "Makes it easier for me anyways. Ha!" a bird was circling above them, and Enko noticed immediately, she was still amazed at how well she sensed everything in this world, training at home really paid off. She pointed upward, stopping.

"I believe that's a summoning hawk, correct?" she asked Naruto, who looked up and nodded.

"Bah, I wonder what Baa-sama wants now." Naruto said with a hint of teasing in his voice. Enko burst out laughing, then said .

"I'll race ya' to the tower! READY, SET, GO!!" and took off, Naruto chasing after her.

**Yeesh D: it's been a long time since I've updated ): terribly sorry about that, well hope you enjoyed x3 I'll try to update more (stupid writers block x.x)**


	6. Test?

Enko and Naruto arrived at the tower at about the same time, difference was, Naruto was a bit winded, Enko wasn't. She was really beginning to think that she was jounin level. Allowing Naruto to catch his breath, the two walked in together, walking up to Tsunade's office.

"Konnichiwa, Obaa-san!" Naruto shouted as he walked in, waking Tsunade from a light sleep, she immediately made herself look busy with paperwork; Enko laughed inwardly, but knew she had to put up a respective front. Tsunade was currently shaking a fist at Naruto and scolding him.

"Tsunade-sama, which of us did you send for?" as if finally realizing who was there she went into business mode.

"You Enko-san. I wanted to test your abilities, then we shall see if you can command a squad." Tsunade glanced sideways at Naruto. "You should be able to practice with Naruto here, he's strong enough." Enko got the feeling that Tsunade thought she didn't know about the fox, but brushing it off, she nodded and Tsunade sent them off to train.

"So, you're gonna try to take on a squad?" Naruto asked once they were out of the building.

"Yeah, I figure it'd be a good way to become part of the social ladder here again." She replied, making a point of smiling at Naruto. "I've been gone for so long, and I don't remember much about this place because I was so young. Sadly I don't even remember our parents… only how kind they were, the types of things they did during the day, but the faces are just blurs." Naruto nodded.

"So we're both just as clueless about our parents." Enko nodded. They had arrived at training ground 7. Enko smiled at the memories Naruto would have of being here, and the memories she had of reading about them.

"Well, I'd say this is the perfect place." Enko said looking at Naruto, who nodded his approval. "Well, then lets get started," she said, walking out to the center of the field.

She stood in a relaxed but ready manner and allowed Naruto to make the first move, he immediately rushed her, a kunai drawn, he slashed at her several times, but she dodged each of them. Enko then attacked with Taijutsu, sending a round house into the back of his head, it wasn't enough to hurt him, only to show that she was serious about this.

"Don't hold back, I can take whatever you dish out, besides, for all we know Tsunade could be here watching." She grinned, but she didn't know how right she was. Tsunade was at the edge of the clearing, watching the two spar.

Enko and Naruto sparred for a good four hours before they both called it quits and sat down in front of the memorial rock to watch the sun set. Tsunade was pleased with her data collection on Enko and left. It was getting a bit nippy and Enko closed her eyes, thinking of what would be going on at home (Though since she wasn't there what was going on was mayhem).

"Let's go, En-Chan." Naruto said standing up, he reached out his hand to help her up, she took it, stood and the two headed back to Naruto's apartment.

When they got home, Enko cooked up some ramen and the two sat and chatted during diner. Enko's stories were of people she had 'met' during her traveling, and Naruto spoke mostly of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Naruto tried to let Enko use his bed for the night, but she refused, taking the couch instead. Enko drifted off to sleep, thinking of what would await her the next day.

----------

**YAY:D a quick update for you all x3 Enko's in for a surprise next time xD This story's been going for a good year and a half (or so ;; ) and there's a whole 6 chapters, well, I'll be making up for that now, as well as with Blood Red Orbs x3 I've had a terrible case of writers block plus schools been terrible ): and I never have any spare time, AND my dad has become totally anit-anime/manga D: so I can't even type my stories while he's around x.x well, sorry anyways . I'll update again soon :D**


	7. Jurikari no Gurosagi

Enko woke in the morning, well before Naruto did, and made ramen… again. Seeing as how that was all Naruto had in his cupboards. Naruto woke and ate in a sleepy daze, while Enko laughed at his initial attempts to put his ramen up his nose until his chopsticks found his mouth. Naruto went off to train for a while with Jiraya and Enko went to Hokage Tower, where she waited for a good hour to speak with Tsunade. When she finally got in, Tsunade looked beat.

"Tsunade-sama… are you ok?" Enko asked tentatively.

"Ahh, as well as can be expected." She replied, leaning on her hand, glancing up at Enko. "You'll be receiving a genin team in a week or so, that's the closest graduation. Until then, you'll be taking a few missions with a village ally. His name's Jurikari no Gurosagi, he's from Sunagakure. You'll be working along-side of him until your team is ready, and he'll be your assigned partner on any missions you go on without your team. I'll send notification for you when you need to come again… Oh, and Gurosagi's outside waiting for you, you'll be practicing for a while. That's all." Tsunade dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Enko stepped out the door and was met with red eyes staring directly at her, sizing her up even, as it seemed, his face was framed in jet black hair, the bangs of which traveled down to his chin, his head band across his forehead and beneath his bangs. A smirk seemed to grace his lips beneath a half-mask as she noticed the scar, the likes of which looked to stretch from his forehead, across his right eye, down to his nose, though disappearing beneath both his head band and mask.

Enko had a sudden flash back, of a boy, his hair spiked in back, and his bangs were cropped long. He had light blue eyes and a smile played across his lips, His black cargo pants were weighed down slightly with weaponry and she could see his white tank beneath the army-like green shirt he wore over top of it.

Enko stumbled back a bit, almost running into the now closed door behind her.

"Juri-Kun… I didn't know it was you…" It was as though she suddenly had memories of this place, the travels she had supposedly gone on, as though they were real in this world.

The smirk seemed to fade from his face, as he tried to recognize her, and a clear look came into his eyes as he did.

"En-chan… Nor was I aware that it was you…" He bowed slightly, catching her off guard as she bowed in return. They then turned and began to leave, Enko studying his change in clothing. He now wore a black body suit of sorts, mesh covering his arms and a cape worn across his back, emblazoned with symbols from Sand village.

"You've… changed, quite a bit, Juri-Kun." His cheek rose a bit, giving him the look of smirking.

"So have you, En-Chan." He suddenly turned on her, pressing her into the wall of the hallway, which was deserted at current. "But I wonder just how much, you've changed…" He pulled back the sleeve on her jacket a bit, exposing her shoulder slightly. He smiled, pulling his mask away from his lips and carefully, but roughly bit down on her. She flinched slightly, allowing no sound to escape her throat. He chuckled slightly. "Better at keeping quiet now, eh?" He nosed her cheek slightly as she blushed, remembering another event in her created past. Jurikari pulled the mask back up over his lower face and again started walking down the stairs they had been heading for.

Enko replaced her Jacket and followed down after him.

**Endddd ;DD of this chapter xD**

**Gurosagi belongs to my Boyfriend :D no stealing of him x33**


	8. Memories of a Time

Enko Followed Gurosagi down the stairs, recounting her suddenly available past, as though this person had unlocked something. However, this something was a strong feeling, one she knew without a doubt had to be love. She didn't quite know why she loved him, not yet anyways, but she was determined to find out, and so she was searching her freshly filled memory bank, trying to figure it all out.

"_Memories… always with memories" _She had no idea who had said it, or rather, who had thought it, but as she walked, she now saw occurrences from her past, the memories she had been searching for…

----

_Enko turned slightly perturbed at the boy who stood before her, he was a good three years older, but he showed no real care for that fact, and seemed to find following her, just to annoy her, an amusing game._

"_I told you to stop following me!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him. He simply walked up to her and bit her finger, hard. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She struggled away from him, now somewhat freaked out by the boy._

"_Careful, I bite." He said, breaking into a grin as she glared daggers at him._

"_That's. Lovely." She gave him a deadpan stare before turning and continuing to walk. "So, why are you following me?" She asked him, glancing up at the desert sky which was, from her vantage point, framed by the tall buildings of Sunagakure. _

"_No real reason, I suppose, it's just fun." She turned a bit to find him smiling again._

'_**great, he's crazy too…' **__Enko thought to herself and she turned forward again, shaking her head._

"_Enko-Chan?" She turned to face the boy._

"_H-how do you know my name?" she asked, now slightly scared, nobody bothered to know her name most of the time, why was he different, and besides that, who had told him her name?_

"_I just heard that you and your sensei were coming into town is all, you're pretty popular around here, and in most villages actually, but people are afraid to tell you… what with the cat and all…" Enko gave a confused look, trying to coax answers out maybe._

"_What cat?" she asked, completely confused now. He gave her a frightened look and shook his head, hard. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Please tell me." He glanced sideways, closing his eyes tightly, as if he were about to be hit, then he spoke._

"_The two tailed cat demon that's sealed inside you." He opened his eyes, almost sorrowfully and now he turned to walk off in the other direction._

"_Wait!" She called out "Before you leave, can you at least tell me your name?" He turned for a moment, almost hesitating._

"_Jurikari no Gurosagi." He answered and turned leaping to the roofs and then away from her. She continued on to her destination, where she was meeting up with her sensei so that they could train. Only now, she realized, that she would have to ask him about the validity of Jurikari's statement. When she finally reached the rendezvous point, she spotted the tall dark haired man leaning against the building._

"_Ohaiyo, Kaguru sensei." She said a she approached. He turned to her, surprised that she hadn't screamed her greeting as she normally did, but he could tell there was something weighing on her mind. He leaned down, crouching to be mostly level with her, he asked her._

"_What's wrong, En-Chan?" She sighed and looked up at the looming building._

"_Do I have the two tailed cat sealed inside me?" He recoiled slightly, that anybody had told her, certainly it was forbidden._

"_Well, yes…" _

"_Why didn't anybody tell me?!" she suddenly cried out._

"_Because, little one, we didn't want you to be hurt by the knowledge."_

"_Does that mean I'm just like my brother then?" She looked up worriedly for a moment._

"_No, cutie, he has a more powerful demon sealed, yours will be easier for you to control, especially with your strength." This earned a smile from Enko. "But who told you?" _

_Enko could tell he was upset, so she did something she had never done before. She lied._

"_I don't know his name, but he was just a kid… So don't try to track him down or anything, please?" He nodded, smiling a bit._

"_Well, you can have the day off from training then, go have some fun for a change." He said grinning. She broke into a smile._

"_Thanks, Sensei!" she yelled, jumping up to give him a huge hug around the neck, effectively choking him, before running off._

'_**Why did I lie?' **__She thought to herself, now going off on a random string of thoughts. __**'Well, hey! Now I know why I can smell things so well and why I like shiny things… and why I'm always cold…'**__ She laughed out loud at her own thoughts, then leapt to the roof of the nearest building, following the scent of Jurikari, eventually finding him, sitting alone on a swing. She leapt down behind him, hugging him around the neck._

"_Ohaiyo, Jurikari-kun!" He freaked out for a moment, having no idea who'd just grabbed him, then relaxed as he recognized her voice._

"_Ohaiyo, Enko-Chan." _

**----**

**Sooooo**

**Yeah xD quick update? 8D**

**Anyway, review, please o:**

**Oh, and also… I'm continuing with her past experiences next chapter ;DD just to let you all know xD**


	9. Training and Remembering

**So… forever since my last update? Yeah, big time xD; but uhm.. I don't think I'll be continuing any past experiences for now :P since.. I honestly have no idea where I was going with it anymore ^_^;;**

**I also noticed… that I had.. –extremely- short chapters ._.; weird.. they never seemed that short**

**; oh well.. in any case, I'll defiantly be making them longer :) and updating more ; if I don't… send me angry messages xD; well enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto … darn xD;**

Enko watched Jurikari's back as they walked, now nearing the exit. She payed more attention now, though she was still slightly thrown off by his biting her. It hadn't fully dawned on her until now that he had in fact, shoved her against a wall and bitten her shoulder.. not only that.. she hadn't caomplained about it.. that most certainly gave the wrong impression. _Well, crap _ she thought to herself, walking a bit faster to catch up to the black cloaked figure before her.

"Hey! What the heck was that back there!?" she asked him irately, he glanced at her, his eyes swimming with amusement. _Great. He still found her irritation amusing… _ She huffed at him and began walking faster, putting more space between them.

"Sorry." He laughed slightly, causing Enko to stop and turn to glare at him. "Just seemed appropriate." She glared harder at him, which caused him to shake with laughter that he was attempting (and failing) to suppress. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away, hands shoved in her pockets. "Hay, wait up! Where do you live?" Enko glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Currently… With my brother. I'm sure you've heard of him, what with all the issues between Gaara and him." Jurikari's brows furrowed slightly and then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh. I didn't know Naruto was your brother!" He laughed again, Enko rolled her eyes in response. Enko wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, but when she finally took in her surroundings again, they were almost to the training grounds.

"Oh, uhm.. Did Tsunade-sama tell you about training and such too?" Jurikari gave her a look like it was insane she'd even asked such a stupid question. Enko glared at him slightly as they continued to walk, now entering the gates around the grounds. Glancing around, Enko realized that she was in fact, in the same place Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had been accepted by Kakashi. Her mind wandered now, a slight frown forming on her face. _I wonder if I'll be able to stop… any of the pain that plagued them.. all the things that will happen… _ Jurikari regarded her silently, worring about her, she seemed lost in thought, but the frown on her face was unwelcomed by him and he reached out, lightly touching her shoulder. She seemed to realize where she was again and smiled suddenly. "Sorry! So, training, right." She trailed off and Jurikari smiled slightly.

"Yup, training." He moved quickly, behind Enko now, who was barely able to follow the movement. "You won't last long if you're distracted though, especially not against me." However, Enko already had a kunai in her hand and swung her arm backwards toward him, smiling eagerly as he dodged out of the way. She followed him, almost as fast as he was, one hand flying toward his face, the other replacing her kunai into her holster. She then made a sudden move to grab his shoulder, throwing herself toward him, and twisting to catapult herself over him. He watched, his eyes widening slightly, mostly amused it seemed. She landed and spun, throwing a kick at Jurikari's back, he dodged expertly out of the way and shot forward toward her, suddenly removing a kunai of his own and coming at her with it, she removed her own kunai again and blocked his attack, shoving forcefully against him.

"I think I'll last long enough though." She grinned and seemed to disappear. Jurikari glanced around, watching the trees, Enko grinned from her hiding place behind one of the three huge stumps arranged in front of the memorial stone. She darted out from behind it, aiming to hit Jurikari squarely in the back with a well aimed punch, but he moved easily out of the way, returning her attack with one of his own as he threw a round house kick at her. She flipped backward, doing a roundup that ended with her landing on her feet, still in a fighting stance as she grinned at him.

"Not bad, I must admit." He said, returning her grin as he replaced his kunai into the holster on his thigh. She smiled back at him, still not relaxing her stance. She watched him carefully, watching for a telegraph for his next move, though she expected not to find one, so she wasn't too surprised when he was suddenly behind her again, this time there was an arm wrapped around her waist, and another around her neck. She burst out laughing at how easily he'd 'captured' her and threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"I give, I give, you are superior!" She said jokingly. He released her and she turned to find him smiling at her, it was obvious by the slight crinkling around the corners of his eyes. "Not much in the way of training… but I get the feeling that it would end the same every time?" I commented, adding a bit of a question to the end.

"I'm sure it would." He replied, bursting out laughing. He grabbed her hand then and pulled her back toward the village. They eventually disjoined hands and took off running, soon taking to the roof tops, gaining some grumbling from shop owners. Enko laughed aloud as she noticed that they seemed to be racing around the entire village. She was careful to keep an eye on where she was going, and let her mind wander slightly, her thoughts fell back to her memories once more.

- - - - -

_Jurikari watched her intently, his blue eyes never leaving her as she danced agilely around him, tapping him here and there every few moments. She didn't understand why he didn't dodge her, it was 't much fun 'hitting' an unmoving target. She stopped suddenly and voiced her annoyance._

"_Why aren't you dodging anything?" She frowned, pouting slightly as she watched him. He seemed to stare at her for another moment, then replied curtly._

"_you didn't say we were training." He grinned wickedly, laughing slightly before he disappeared, leaving Enko glancing around her for any sight of him or clue as to where he'd gone. She gasped as he suddenly appearedbehind her, a hand around her jaw, pulling her head to one side. He bit her neck playfulling, gaining a quick smack from her._

"_would you __**cut that out**__!" She turned and glared at him, finding him nearly collapsing with laughter. She glared at him, she raised an eyebrow and hissed at him. Yes, she –hissed- at him. He stopped laughing for a second, staring at her before he started laughing all over again. She rolled her eyes and started walking away._

"_Hey! I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" He was still laughing, which only made her more annoyed. She stopped suddenly as a small boy rounded the corner in front of her, he had to be about 4, his head was down, leaving his short red hair to hand slightly in his face, a teddy bear clutched in one hand. She looked at him, he seemed so sad. She was about to call out to him when Jurikari clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't, that's Gaara of the Desert!" he whispered it fiercly, she'd heard stories about the boy and knew that he was like her, and her little brother, in fact.. he had to be about the same age as her brother. Jurikari released her and she immediately smacked the back of his head… __**hard**__._

"_SO WHAT!? How's he any different from me you stupid-head!" Jurikari seemed to consider this for a moment then burst out laughing. The commotion had caused Gaara to raise his eyes to the two of them, watching them with curious eyes. Enko turned and smiled at him, waving. Gaara brightened visibly and waved back, a slight smile crossing his own features. Jurikari shrugged and Enko rolled her eyes, waving Gaara over to them. _

- - - - -

Enko brought her thoughts back to the present as she and Jurikari reached the place where they'd started their circuit of the village. _Holy crap… I actually played with Gaara! _ She thought to herself, smiling. Jurikari stopped and stared at her for a moment then shrugged and started walking in the general direction of Ichiraku. _Geez, is there anyone in existence who doesn't go to Ichiraku? _Enko shook her head and followed after Jurikari, glancing occasionally around at the buildings. She couldn't help but recognize Gai, Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten near some book stare, Neji and Ten-Ten looking especially annoyed as Gai and Lee hugged. Enko laughed quietly, now looking around for any others she might know. She spotted Hinata at one point, standing quietly behind Kiba and beside Shino, Kurenai nowhere in sight. She expected to spot Ino, Shikamaru and Choji as well, but instead only spotted Ino and Shikamaru, Ino waving her hands around animatedly as she and Shikamaru walked out of some shop, Shikamaru was weighed down with a bunch of bags, doubtlessly from Ino shopping, he frowned and watched the sky, obviously not paying any attention to Ino's babbling. Enko laughed loudly now as she continued following after Jurikari. It seemed like forever ago that they'd met, then again, for her, it was, because she was only just really remembering anything from before the previous two days. She felt like she was two different people, Destiny had grown up with her mother, barely knowing her father and gaining a step-father not long after, brought up to fear her father's punishments and to keep her mouth shut, a smile on her face to keep away any unwanted questions. Enko had grown up not really knowing her parents, the same as Naruto's she seemed to remember suddenly, Her mother's hair was a brownish red color, and the Fourth's looks, of course, had become evident in Naruto more than they had in her. It was strange to have two different pasts, yet be able to recall both so easily, she was suddenly reminded of a story she'd once read, in which something similar had happened to the main character, thought, he was somehow slipping in between two dimensions and the two versions were faced with fixing the slip, or ceasing to exist. Enko shook her head and returned her thoughts to Jurikari, they'd met when she was eight, making Jurikari ten. She smiled again, thinking of Gaara, her smile fading as she wondered about his still apparently sad past, wondering why he hadn't become at least slightly happier when she realized he'd only been four, meaning he might not even remember their chance encounter. She was seventeen now, meaning Jurikari was nineteen. She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, gaining a glance over the shoulder from Jurikari, before starting to walk again just as suddenly as she stopped, Jurikari shrugged and kept walking. _Jeez, that's just weird… _she thought, watching his back _ I can't believe he's that much older than me. _She laughed internally, only smiling at the back of Jurikari's head as they continued to walk. He seemed to keep a lot quieter, it had been nearly ten years since they'd met, and she and her sensei had left about a month after. She hadn't been able to find him the night they left.

Jurikari stopped, turning slightly to look at Enko, he smiled when he realized she must be lost in thought, her eyes staring off into the distance, he gazed deeper into her eyes and smiled, noting that the hazel was still ringed by that tiny circle of off color, one that changed slightly with her mood. It was currently an off blue-ish grey color, meaning she was happy. Jurikari smiled slightly, the smile fading as Enko noticed him watching her, her eyes widening slightly as they caught his. Enko stared for a moment, wondering silently to herself, why his eyes were red. She hadn't been paying much attention to them, but now, out in the middle of the bustling village, she wondered how she hadn't noticed earlier, why she hadn't paid more attention.

What had happened to him in the past nine years? What had changed him so drastically?

**Wow :D I feel fairly accomplished? Well… I'll feel more accomplished if I get some reviews, but hey, even if people read this, I'll be pretty darned happy :) It's 12:40… dang.. I hav eto go to church in the morning.. and I have to be up early .__.; oops… XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it ^_^ please do review :D it would make me extremely happy :3 I'm not certain what I'll do with next chapter, but I'll be trying to give some background on Jurikari soon here :)**


	10. The Truth

**Ohdearjesus… o________o so much has happened since I last updated this xD;; (I Has Laptop Nows e-e ) Anywho xD I read the last chapter again.. and was like freaking out over it like a fan girl xDD so… that on top of my boyfriend going all "Write the next chapter!!" on me.. I'm writing more again… and I'm gonna try to update my other stuffs too xD 33**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto… D': 3 but Kishimoto Sensei does 8D**

Jurikari rounded into the end of the building that housed Ichiraku ramen, leaving Enko on the street to stare after him for a moment, contemplating her own curiosities. He stuck his head back out for a moment to ask her if she was coming in or not, but she wasn't fully paying attention, so he received no reply. When he came near her and placed a hand on her shoulder she started slightly and looked up to meet his eyes again.

"What happened to you?" She asked before she could stop herself and instantly regretted it. Jurikari's face froze and he turned away, instantly shutting himself off from her as he walked back into Ichiraku's again, sitting in one of the stools as he ordered two miso ramen. She followed after him and sat beside him, staring at his profile since he wouldn't look at her. "You won't tell me then?"

"It wouldn't make any difference. What happened happened... there's nothing that can be done about it." Enko frowned at him, fingers thrumming silently against her leg as she considered him further.

"I'd still like to know." She frowned slightly as she watched him. He looked out of the corner of his eye at her, obviously frowning as he responded.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." She huffed slightly, standing suddenly.

"If that's what you think then I'll leave, I'll be at the Hokage's office if you need me." She stormed from the shop, walked quickly down the street and to one of the nearby shops asking the owner if she might do any odd jobs for some money. She was given a few packages to deliver and walked off with them to bring them to the appropriate places. Jurikari had hastily placed money on the counter and followed Enko from the ramen shop, watching as she talked to the owner of the book shop and walked away with several parcels. He followed her to each delivery, watching her every move. He sighed slightly and leapt before her, stopping her instantly. "Ready to talk? If not, then I don't even want to see you." She frowned readily at him, newly empty arms crossed. He sighed slightly, hand going to the back of his head as he watched her from downturned eyes, noting that the edges of her own eyes were ringed by a vivid green shade.

"It's not something I want to talk about…" He turned slightly away from her again, causing her to become more frustrated.

"Then don't talk to me." She walked around him and continued working back toward the book shop. He darted toward her, grabbing hold of her wrist and turning her to face him. He met her eyes with such intensity that she nearly gasped as her eyes widened in meeting his.

"If you absolutely must know… my family died." He frowned at her and pulled her back to the book store to collect her money before dragging her off in another direction.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked suddenly, unfamiliar with the area they were in. Jurikari laughed curtly, no real humor there.

"To my apartment, if you want the full story then, by god you'll get it, but I'll not stand for all of Konoha hearing it as well." She frowned again, watching the back of his head as she was pulled along, deciding this would be as good a time as any to let her mind wander back again.

- - - - -

_Enko walked the streets looking for the boy she'd grown to adore over the past few days, trying to find him so she could say goodbye. Kaguru sensei had told her they'd be leaving and she wanted to say goodbye to Jurikari, otherwise he'd never forgive her and he'd probably hate her forever. She visited each of the places they'd visited together while she'd been there, trying desperately to find him. She rounded corner after corner until Kaguru found her. She cried silently as she realized she wouldn't be able to say goodbye and followed Kaguru sensei form the village gates, checking over her shoulder several times to see if she laid eyes on the boy she had been searching for._

- - - - -

Jurikari pulled a key from one of his pockets, unlocking the door they stood in front of, twisting the knob and pulling her in before locking the door and making several hand signs, causing all outside noise to cease. She stared at him, slightly awed at the power she could feel from the jutsu he'd just done.

"What was that?" He looked at her, obviously frowning beneath his mask. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the middle of the room, pulling her to sit across from him.

"You ask too many questions, just listen." He stared off for a moment and just when she was about to ask if he was going to talk to her, he started talking. "Not long after you left, my family became indebted to the kazekage." She stiffened instantly, a frown growing on her lips. "The debt of course only grew and I was just finishing in the academy. After I graduated I was pushed to compete in the Chunnin and Jounin exams, almost simultaneously since I showed a masterful ability to learn new jutsu and to carry out tasks as I was commanded. I was 12 at that point and my family's debt had grown at a frightful rate, they were more or less out on the street toward the end. I of course was a jounin by that time, but the kazekage decided to use that and my loyalty to the village against me." He stopped there, his eyes portraying hurt and pain she knew he would never express. She had a fairly good idea as to what came next, but knew he needed to finish the story.

"Juri-Kun… what did he make you do…?" She stared at him, eyes watering slightly. He turned to her and she reached for his hand, grasping it tightly.

"He made me kill them. Told me that they'd betrayed the village, that they'd consorted with enemy Nin. Which wasn't true, but I only found that out later, the only reason they were killed… the only reason I killed them… was for blood money… to erase the debt my family had collected…" He trailed off again, eyes a bright crimson as Enko pulled herself to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her as she cried tears she knew he wouldn't.


End file.
